The invention relates generally to fuel cell modules and, more particularly, to fuel cell modules for use in combined cycle power generation.
Fuel cells, for example solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs), are energy conversion devices that produce electricity by electrochemically combining a fuel and an oxidant across an ion conducting layer. Many types of fuel cells, such as SOFCs, have high operating temperatures. For power generation applications, large numbers of fuel cells arranged in stacks are used to generate electric power. Stacks of high temperature fuel cells require large quantities of inlet oxidant, for example air, heated to the operating temperature of the fuel cells, for example in excess of 600 degrees Celsius. In addition, heating occurs within the fuel cell stack, creating a thermal gradient across the stack and thereby subjecting the stack to thermal stresses. The high temperature oxidant exhaust is conveyed downstream.
Presently, heat exchangers are used to transfer some of the excess heat from the exhaust oxidant to the inlet oxidant flow. However, heat exchangers are costly, bulky and possess a limited lifetime, due to the extreme thermal stresses that these devices experience. Accordingly, it would be desirable to design a fuel cell module for use in combined cycle power generation that heats the inlet oxidant flow without using a heat exchanger. It would further be desirable to design a fuel cell module for use in combined cycle power generation having a reduced thermal gradient across the fuel cell stack, to increase the lifetime of the stack.